Super Mario Bros
by rvn89
Summary: Why does Peach keep getting kidnapped? Could it be that Mario is actually separating a happy family when he "saves" Princess Peach?


_A/N: This is based on New Super Mario Bros. DS_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Super Mario Bros. DS, or Nintendo. _

Mario POV

Princess Peach has gotten kidnapped by Bowser once again!

Mario stomped Goombas, threw Koopa Troopas into each other, and leaped over the bottomless pits interspersed throughout the land. He was thankful for the Super Mushroom he found at the beginning of his journey; without it, he would've been a goner when he accidentally ran into that traitorous fungus.

Mario had been walking with Princess Peach when Bowser's forces arrived to kidnap her. Again. She seemed to get kidnapped by Bowser a lot & was never very happy when Mario rescued her. Sometimes it almost seemed like she wanted to be at Bowser's Castle… Mario shook his head and focused all of his energy on his quest. He had to save the princess!

Peach POV

Peach was nervous. She wondered when Mario would arrive at Bowser's Castle. Couldn't that idiot take a hint and realize why she got "kidnapped" so often? Stupid home wrecker.

Peach gazed out the window of the room she shared with Bowser, deep in thought. By now Mario would have taken it upon himself to begin his "quest" to "save" Peach from Bowser. Once again he'd take her from Bowser and their child and back to Mushroom Kingdom. Sigh.

Fortunately, most of the time he never got to Bowser's Castle, but sometimes, whether through skill or sheer determination, he made it and defeated her lover.

This happened every time she tried to explain the situation to Mario. She'd plan some event for an excuse to get him and Bowser in the same room so they could all talk, but as soon as Bowser showed up, Mario went into battle mode and Bowser had to take her away so she wouldn't get caught up and hurt in the inevitably messy fight.

"Something bothering you, dear?" Bowser asked, returning from his meeting with Koopa Troopas who were assigned the task of reporting Mario's progress to their king.

"Just lost in my thoughts," Peach replied, "How far has Mario gotten?"

"He's made it passed the first fortress," Bowser answered with a frown, then grinned and continued, "Which gives us just enough time…" Peach smiled, knowing what her love had in mind.

Bowser slipped out of his shell as Peach disrobed then wrapped his arms around her, placing his clawed hands on her back and pressing his mouth to hers. Peach moaned as she returned Bowser's kiss and grasped his strong shoulders. They sank into their bed and Peach climbed onto of the man she loved, kissing him deeply before guiding his erect member into her wet entrance. She rode him gently at first, working his length in inch-by-inch, then picked up her pace. She bounced up and down, rocked back and forth, and ground against Bowser's crotch. Soon Peach felt a tightening in her stomach and between her thighs. A few moments later, she & Bowser climaxed together. It had been awhile since she could get a break from her duties in Mushroom Kingdom, so she'd forgotten how hot Bower's cum was. She guessed that was pretty par for the course when your man breathes fire. Peach collapsed on Bowser's chest and sighed in contentment.

After several minutes of cuddling, Bowser and Peach heard a knock on the door. Bowser lifted Peach off of his chest and placed her back in bed, got out of bed and put on his shell while Peach pulled the covers around herself. Bowser opened the door, "Yes?" A Koopa Paratroopa fidgeted, "Apologies for the interruption, King Bowser." Bowser growled, "It's fine. What's the status on Mario?" The Koopa Paratroopa stood up a little straighter and said, "He's on his to Castle #1, King Bowser." Bowser roared; the winged foot soldier maintained his posture but stepped back a step or two. Peach tried to hide her smile; she sometimes forgot other people were intimidated by Bowser. "Fine," Bowser snarled, "I'll get over there." As the winged Koopa left, Bowser briefly returned to Peach, kissed her on the cheek and said, "I'll be back soon, honey." She smiled, "Try not to hurt Mario too bad, okay?" Bowser's rolled his eyes and said, "I'll try not to char his hide too severely."

Bowser POV

Bowser really didn't plan on hurting Mario. He was just going to scare the plumber back home to keep him from bothering them..

What did get for his trouble? Mario collapsed his bridged and sent him falling into lava.

Fortunately, lava just turns Bowser into Dry Bones Bowser. He went to a Magikoopa to restore his flesh and headed home to Peach to await more reports.


End file.
